The Only One
by mimi-chan04
Summary: An Aphrodite shows up to train Gwen, which is great but she may be creating a wedge between Gwen and Kevin, which is not so great. Who's the green-eyed monster here?
1. Who's the new girl?

**My first Ben 10 fic. :) Please be kind. Thank you. :)**

**I don't own anything blah blah blah. ON TO THE FIC.!  
_ **

**[Ben's POV]**

"Gwen lookout!" I yelled as I saw a bus about to crush Gwen.

She turned around and created a shield to prevent it from crushing her.

"Ughh... A little help here! I can't hold this thing much longer!" She struggled.

"Sorry. 'Kinda busy here!" Kevin shouted as he sliced a DNAlien in half and started to battle another one.

"ARGH!" Gwen screamed as she sent the bus flying into the distance.

_'Wow. I am useless.' _I thought to myself as I waited for the Ultimatrix to turn green.

I sat behind a tree waiting...

"KEVIN! LOOK OUT!" I heard a girl, but it wasn't Gwen, scream.

I looked behind the tree to see what was going on. A huge truck was about to fall down on him.

"Ah! C'mon you stupid watch!" I yelled at the watch that hadn't turned green yet.

I looked behind the tree again to see what happened.

The truck was about an inch from Kevin but a pinkish purple mana caught it and lay it back on the highway.

After that, all the DNAliens vanished.

_Strange..._

I sighed. Relieved that Kevin was saved and angered by not being able to do anything.

I came out of hiding.

Good thing the aliens are gone...

**[Kevin's POV]**

A huge truck was about to crush me but luckily, Gwen stopped it.

"Thanks, Gwen I..." I started but was cut-off when I saw a girl's hand reach out to help me up.

The girl giggled, her voice was unfamiliar.

"That wasn't Gwen." She smiled,

"That was me."

"Oh, sorry... It's just that I..." I tried to explain but she stopped me again.

"Doesn't matter." She said.

I smiled and took her hand.

When I was up I finally got a good look at her.

She was about Gwen's height, a little taller maybe. Had brown, waist-length hair. She wore a blue cape that was similar to Gwen's grandma, Verdona's. She had weird magenta colored eyes and she was very pretty. Almost... no way...

I sighed.

Yep. She's prettier than Gwen. Hotter.

"Hey, I'm Kevin." I introduced myself (with a little charm) and held out my hand to shake.

"Hi. I'm... Uhmm..." She stopped.

"What? Can't remember your own name?" I asked her, jokingly.

"No. I... I'm... Call me Camille." She smiled and shook my hand.

Sad to say, but sparks flew... Everywhere.

...

I hate her for making me like her.

"Uhh... Yeah... Right..." I said awkwardly as I pulled away from the handshake.

She smiled so sweetly.

She giggled softly.

"I like you Kevin Levin." She smiled.

_Wait... How'd she..._

"Wait... How'd you know my name?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Powers..." She said obviously.

"Well... Gwen has powers but she can't read minds or something..." I said.

"Oh. Hahaha. I didn't read your mind. I simply scanned you and found you in the Alien Database." She smiled.

_Alien Database?..._

"Right well..." I started but stopped at a loss of words.

She just stood there and smiled cutely.

NO! No way am I falling. I have a girlfriend. No way am I 'gonna fall for this hottie.

Argh! I hate this!

**[Camille's POV]**

I met Kevin E. Levin. Apparently he's the son of Devin Levin and is an Osmosian as well... Well... half.

Being half-Osmosian is clearly seen in him as he has gone through a mutation of different substances and wore an ID Mask to retain his human form in the past. But now, thanks to the destruction of the Omnitrix, he's back to his human form and can absorb any substance at will. He's quite powerful...

...and he's pretty hot too...

I giggled.

_Hey, I'm a teenager. Give me a break._

"Ehem... Kevin?" I heard a girl's voice. I looked at her and there she was, Gwendolyn Tennyson.

What luck.

"Who's the girl you're making googly eyes with?" She asked Kevin sternly then looked at me with a disgusted look.

"Googly eyes?... I... Oh no, no, no, no, no. Don't get me wrong. Please. I..." I stuttered nervously. Me and Kevin both.

We shut up and looked at each other.

_Wow. He's REALLY hot._

UGH! Snap out of it.

I recollected myself and calmed down.

"Gwen Tennyson. I am Xena Ethan. An Anodite much like yourself and your grandmother, Verdona Tennyson, from the planet Anodyne. I was sent here by the Anodite Elders and Verdona to train you and help you develop you powers." I informed her.

I stopped and looked at all three of them. They all seemed shocked and confused, all at the same time.

I saw Gwen's face recover first.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. So, your an Anodite? Like me and Grandma? Not some human who can only control and study mana? Prove it." Gwen said, obviously without trust.

I smirked.

"Very well. Follow me." I said then led them deep into the forest, where no one dare come.

I started to concentrate on my mana and transformation.

In a matter of seconds I had destroyed my old body and transformed into a fully matured Anodite.

They were only a little shocked.

Hmph. Verdona must have transformed before them.

"Believe me now?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and I slowly reverted to my human form, only a little different.

I curved my body a little bit more to resemble my true form and took off my blue cloak to be replaced by a black and magenta mini dress covered by an open blue coat. I also grew my hair a little bit longer... for personal reasons...

"Wow. She's even hotter than before." Kevin blurted out. I knew he didn't mean to say that.

I giggled.

"Kevin!" Gwen scolded her.

"Sorry. Can't help it. She's even hotter than Charmcaster." He said.

I saw Gwen raise her eyebrow.

"Wait... Did you say Charmcaster?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Ben asked me.

"Well... She's wanted all over the universe of course and most wanted in Anodyne for stealing Mana from Anodites everywhere. She and Hex both." I told them.

It was true.

"Well... Gwen here, sent them flying into a dimensional vortex. Where does that lead anyway?" Ben asked.

"All vortexes, created by Anodites, lead to an inescapable Null Void." I explained.

"But the Null Void is escapable. I should know." Kevin said, smugly.

"Oh right. Kevin Levin. You did escape from the Null Void a few years ago." I said after scanning the Alien Database again.

"Okay. I really believe you know. Second thing... You said your name was..." She started.

"Xena Ethan..." I reminded her.

"But that's my Anodite name. Call me Camille." I smiled.

"Ethan? So... Are you connected to Kevin or anything..." She said, trying to find a hole.

"I... No... I'm not connected to Kevin in anyway..." I lied.

Kevin sighed. A sigh of relief?

Gwen raised her eyebrow. I thought she saw through it...

But she smiled.

"Great. You can stay at... Oooh... That won't work. You can't stay at my house... Mom won't let you in..." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"She has a... dislike of Anodites and she has an ability to know if someone's an Anodite or not a mile away. Sorry... Why don't you stay at Ben's..." She started but was cut-off by Ben.

"No can do. Sorry but Mom and Dad said that they have enough alien species in their house... and that's just me... Sorry." He apologized.

"That's okay I totally understand. I'll just stay at-" I was 'gonna say that I'll just stay at a motel or something but Kevin suddenly interrupted me.

"You can... Uhh... Stay at my house. No one'll mind." He said, hesitant.

It was like, he wanted to say it but he didn't.

"Someone will..." I heard Gwen say, but she said it so quietly that only I could hear it.

"I... Well... Okay. Is that okay with you Gwen?" I asked her.

I didn't want her to get mad at me or anything.

"Absolutely. When are you 'gonna start training me though?" She asked. But she said the first sentence with pure, hidden anger.

It was so obvious that she didn't want me staying at her boyfriend's house. Me, a 17 year old girl. She was only 16 and Kevin was already 17...

"Anytime you want Gwen... Are you sure it's okay that I stay at Kevin's house?..." I asked her again.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said with hidden anger again.

"Well... okay... Thank you Kevin." I smiled at him with casualty.

"No prob." He grinned.

"Hey guys. I think we should go home now. It's almost past our curfew. C'mon." Ben alerted them.

"Man, your stupid curfews. C'mon." Kevin said, bummed.

We started walking towards Kevin's car... I hope everything'll be okay...

**[Gwen's POV]**

So, we met an Anodite that was sent here to train me.

I hate her already...

_No Gwen... Don't hate on her... She's not 'gonna do anything like steal Kevin or something..._

Ugh. Staying at Kevin's house. Well... Not like we can do anything 'bout it anyway.

"Ben, what do you think of... Er... Camille?" I asked Ben quietly.

He looked at her for a second.

"I think she's okay. I mean she is 'gonna teach you magic. Shouldn't you be thankful and happy?" He asked me.

"Well... Yeah, I am for_ that_ subject. But... I mean like, what do you_ think_ of _her_?" I asked him in a tone he knew so well.

"Ohh..." He said, finally getting me.

"Yeah." I asked him in a 'DUH!' tone.

"She's pretty... Can't believe I'm saying this... she's real hot Gwen. And I have a girlfriend." He said.

I sighed and looked at her then Kevin with weak eyes.

"Wait... Your not scared that... Kevin'll... cheat on you or something... Right?" He asked me with a little chuckle.

"What? I... No way! I-" I tried to deny it but I just sighed. I can't deny it. I'd only be lying to myself.

"Okay... Yes... I am. I mean, she's pretty and powerful and... perfect in every way..." I said sadly.

Ben gave me a reassuring look again.

"Gwen, Kevin's a lot of things but he's not like _that_. Have faith in him." He told me.

I sighed. Again.

"I guess you're right but... We got into that huge argument this morning and... He already did it once... Who knows... He can do it again." I held my hands together and hugged myself.

I was so afraid to lose Kevin.

"Hey, are you cold? Here..." Kevin said sweetly, offering me his jacket.

He wrapped the jacket, and his arms, around me.

I smiled at him.

I looked at Ben again.

_'See?'_ He mouthed.

I gave him a thankful look then buried my head into Kevin's arms.

We got to his car now. I took my usual seat at the front. Ben and Camille sat at the back.

Maybe Ben's right... Maybe everything _will_ be alright.

**[Ben's POV]**

Kevin gave us a ride home, as always.

I had to sit at the back with Camille.

"So... Do you... Uhh... like Kevin?" I asked her.

I remembered my little talk with Gwen. She was so scared to lose Kevin to this girl.

"What?" She said, caught off guard by my question.

"You know... Are you... interested in him?" I asked her again.

"No way. He's with Gwen right?" She said.

I knew that I shouldn't believe that but there was something about the way she said it that made me want to believe her.

"Oh... Okay then..." I said.

She just smiled then reverted her attention back to the road.

There was just that _something_ about her...

We finally reached Gwen's house and she stepped out.

"Bye guys. Thanks for the ride Kevin. Take care." She bid us goodbye then left.

I waved at her and Kevin gave her a 'goodnight kiss'. Somehow, that still disgusted me.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" I asked Kevin.

"You're the one with the watch." He snapped back.

"Kevin... My watch doesn't function like that." I told him in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"No, sorry." He said.

"It's 11:08." Rose said, looking out the window.

Then she turned around and smiled at me.

"Oh. Okay... Thanks." I smiled back.

I was weirded out though.

"Alright next stop Ben's house." Kevin said then started driving.

With Gwen gone it was 'kinda silent and awkward.

"So... How'd you know what time it was?" I asked Rose, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Easy. The stars and the sky." She said, still looking out the window and pointing to the sky.

"Right... You're real smart aren't you?" I said.

She chuckled.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Alright Ben. This is your stop. Bye." Kevin said as he pulled up to my house.

"Alright well, it was nice meeting you Camille and thanks for the ride Kevin. Bye guys." I said as I was about to close the door.

"Wait, Ben. Tell Gwen I'll stop by her house sometime tomorrow? 'Kay?"Camille said.

"Sure. I'll give her a call later. Bye." I bid them goodbye one last time then closed the door and left.

I yawned.

"Man, I'm sleepy. Call Gwen then go to bed." I scheduled the night.

Mom and Dad are asleep now. I can't get caught.

I activated my watch and searched for Grey Matter.

"Grey Matter, Grey Matter, Grey Matter... Here we go. Please be Grey Matter." I pleaded then pushed the Ultimatrix.

"Grey Matter!" I said, glad that the Ultimatrix did what I wanted.

I sneaked quietly into our house and into my room.

"Success!" I said as I got into my room.

The Ultimatrix flashed and suddenly I was human again.

_Hope my parents didn't see that..._

I showered and brushed my teeth then settled into my sleeping clothes.

_Who said I had no hygiene? _

I got my phone out of my pants' pocket then called Gwen.

"Hello?" She answered from the other line.

"Hey Gwen." I greeted her.

"Hey Ben. Why are you calling me?" She asked.

"Right. Uhh... Camille said she'd be at your house sometime tomorrow 'kay?" I told her.

"Oh... Uhmm... Alright then. Bye Ben. Thanks for telling me." She said then put down her phone in a hurry. I shrugged and yawned again.

"Sleep time." I said and drifted away.

**[Kevin's POV]**

I already dropped off Gwen and Ben at their stops. My house was still a few kilometers away.

I looked at Camille through the rear view mirror.

She was still looking at the stars and the things we were passing, she seems to be amazed by the wonders of Earth she's seeing for the first time.

"What're you lookin' at pretty boy? Eyes on the road or we'll die." She said, still looking at the sky.

_What? How'd she- Whatever._

I fixed my eyes back on the road.

Throughout the ride it was awfully quiet and awkward.

"Alright... We're uhh... We're here." I said as I stepped out and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She said as she stepped out and looked around. I closed the car.

"Sorry it's 'kinda messy. I didn't have time to clean up." I apologized as we entered.

"You don't say..." She said, looking around.

I couldn't help being embarrassed. It was so messy.

"I'll clean up tomorrow." I promised then headed for my bed but she held me back, holding my hand.

She looked down and quickly took her hand away from mine, blushing slightly.

She recollected herself.

"I'll fix it, right now." She said.

"Okay..." I just agreed.

Suddenly, her eyes started to glow the color they did before, it was different from Gwen's power.

She held out her hands that were glowing too and in an instant my house was spotless and decorated to my taste, with added furniture.

"Whoa." I said, wordless.

"Do you like it?" She asked me.

_Is she kidding?_

"No... I LOVE it. Thanks." I told her.

"Glad you do." She smiled.

I yawned.

"Hey, I'm 'gonna sleep now. Thanks again. See 'ya in the morning." I said then yawned again.

"Okay." She said.

"But... Where will you sleep?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Her hands started glowing again and in an instant a bed, opposite to mine, appeared.

"There. Good night." She said then started walking toward the bed. She plopped down then fell asleep.

I smiled. But quickly frowned... I can't be... No.

I lay down on the soft bed with a lot on my mind then started to sleep.  
_

**That's it ya'll. REVIEW. I'll update soon. Peace out!**


	2. Camillehate Camillelove

**Chapter Two up. :) Enjoy.**

**Don't own anything. ON TO THE FIC.**  
_

**[Kevin's POV] **

I opened my sleepy eyes only to be blinded by the sun momentarily. I closed them then opened them again.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I yawned and stretched my arms then rubbed my eyes again.

I sat there for a few seconds then looked at my clock.

"Already?" I said when I saw that it was 12:48 already.

I searched my tidy room and remembered Camille.

I looked to the direction of her bed but she wasn't there, all her sheets and pillows were folded and fluffed.

_Wow. I didn't even hear her leave. She must be at Gwen's now._

I stood up and started for the bathroom to clean myself up.

I'd go to Gwen's, I decided.

After I was dressed I headed for my car immediately.

"Let's go." I said, all awake.

I sped up to Gwen's place.

After a few minutes of driving so fast I was at Gwen's.

I parked my car opposite to their house then walked towards their door.

I knocked and Gwen's father opened the door.

_Great._

He stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh... Hello sir. I uhh... is Gwen here?" I asked him.

I don't know why, but it was still awkward when I was around Gwen's dad.

"No. She left with a a girl named Camille a few minutes ago." He said.

"Oh... Well, did they say where they were going?" I asked him.

"No. Sorry." He said.

"Oh okay. Thank you... Er,.. sir. Have a nice day." I bid him goodbye then headed for my car.

I took out my Plumber's badge. They were at the same spot Camille took us to show us her Anodite form or something.

I hid my badge then drove towards where they were.

I hope I'm right. I'm still so tired.

**[Gwen's POV]**

"Gwen. Gwen. Gwen, wake up." I heard my mom's voice and my body shaking.

"Mom... Stop shaking me. I'm up. I'm up." I said.

I sat up and yawned.

I looked at my clock it was 12:00.

"WHAT? It's already 12:00?"I freaked out.

I usually wake up at around 8:00 or something.

"Why did you wake me up mom?" I asked her.

"There's someone at the door for you." She said.

"Get dressed then go downstairs okay?" She said then left.

I sat there.

_Who could it be?_

_Oh right._

It's Camille. Ben told me she'd come by my house today.

I showered and brushed my teeth then slipped in to my normal clothes.

I went down and found Camille sitting down there.

She was wearing a pink headband. A black graphic tee with a blue, long-sleeve jacket, dark blue jeans and black flats.

"Oh hey Gwen." She greeted me.

I just smiled.

"Sorry to wake you up but Verdona said that you should get started with your training." She said.

"Oh right. Great. Let's go." I said.

She stood up and we both headed for the door.

"Be careful okay?" Dad said.

"Okay dad! Bye." I bid him goodbye then we both disappeared in a pink flash.

We went to the place where she showed us her Anodite self.

"This is where you're 'gonna train me?" I asked her.

"Yep." She said.

"But... there's no space." I said as I looked around the cluttered place.

The place was full of trees, well of course it was a forest, but there was no space to practice.

"That's what powers are for." She smiled at me.

Then she turned her focus toward one side of the trees.

Her hands glowed, like mine do.

"Vitalis Eruptum." She recited the spell.

Suddenly, the trees started to crawl back to the ground and in a matter of seconds they disappeared.

"Whoa. What did you do?" I asked her, amazed at what happened.

"Vitalis Eruptum. A kindergarten spell." She said.

"Vitalis Eruptum? Isn't that the spell where you can control plants?" I asked her.

I've seen Charmcaster use it before.

"Yes. You can also manipulate their growth with this spell. You can make them the biggest they can be or return them to mere seeds." She explained.

"Wow." I said, standing there in awe.

"Okay, now you try it. I'm sure you already know how to use spells right?" She asked me.

"Please, don't insult me." I smiled.

She smiled a genuine smile.

I turned around then raised my glowing hands.

"Vitalis Eruptum." I recited the spell.

I opened my eyes to see what happened.

The trees became little plants not seeds that were under the ground.

I sighed then felt Camille's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around then her hand left my shoulder.

"Wow. Verdona wasn't kidding, you're really powerful. Great job." She praised me.

_What? Is she insulting me?_

"What? But I didn't do it right." I said,

"True but you came close. The first time I did that spell, the trees grew, didn't shrink. Do it one more time." She said.

I nodded and turned around.

I raised my glowing hands again.

"Vitalis Eruptum." I chanted with more concentration.

I opened my eyes and the trees were gone.

"Good job. Now do it on this side and try to do it with just one spell." She said.

I nodded again and did the same thing.

"Wow. You did it. Well done. Now, this is the last side, try doing the spell without reciting it." She told me.

"What? But I can't-" I started to object but she cut me off.

"Yes you can Gwen. You're more powerful than you think." She encouraged me.

I smiled a smile of hope then raised my glowing hands.

I did the spell with reciting it, only in my head.

"Amazing. Now, we can practice the next spell." I heard Camille's voice.

"I did it?" I said in surprise.

"Yes you did. Now..." She said as she searched her bag.

She took out a picture of a butterfly.

"What am I 'gonna..." I started.

"The spell is Ocktoon Eradiko. It animates an object from a picture." She explained.

I already saw this too. Charmcaster used it to animate the Mr. Smoothie mascot from the billboard.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll hold the picture and you do the spell. I believe you can do it with one hand." She said.

I followed. I raised my right hand at the direction of the picture she was holding.

"Ocktoon Eradiko." I chanted then a butterfly started fluttering around.

"Great job. Okay, the next spell is Ocktoon. It animates any object." She said.

She grew a plant to it's stage where it had one leaf and a breakable stem.

She signed for me to do the spell on the plant. I nodded.

"Oh and don't chant." She said as I was about to recite the spell.

I pouted.

_Hmph._

I animated the plant and it came to life.

"Now say, Ocktoon Ante." She instructed.

I did and the plant planted itself on the ground.

"Good job Gwen. let's take a little rest." She said then she made a chair out of mana.

I did too.

"Gwen? Camille?" I heard Kevin's voice.

"Kevin?" I said.

"Yep it's him. He's coming here in three, two, one. Hey Kevin!" She greeted him without looking.

"Oh hey Camille. Hey Gwen." He greeted us.

"What're you doing here Kevin?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? Looking for you guys. So, what time is your training session 'gonna end?" He asked us.

I looked at Camille 'cuz I had no idea.

"Just five more spells." She said.

"Alright. Hurry up." He said.

That 'kinda made me 'wanna throw an energy beam and him but whatever.

He sat at the mana-chair Camille created.

We practiced five more spells and my sundown we were finished.

"Nice job Gwen. You're really good." She told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

_The moment I saw here making 'googly eyes' with my boyfriend... Yes. Boyfriend._

_But now, it's like she was instantly my best friend. _

_I don't hate her after all I guess._

I smiled again.

"So? Are you guys just 'gonna stand there or are we 'gonna leave?" Kevin interrupted my thoughts.

I raised my eyebrow playfully.

"C'mon Camille. Captain Impatience is waiting." I laughed.

He looked at me with a slightly annoyed expression.

"C'mon Gwen." He said then stood up and started leading us to where the car was parked.

"Patience is a virtue Kevin." I teased him.

"Stop it Gwen." He told me, his tone and expression serious.

"Okay, okay. Relax Kev. I'm sorry." I giggled.

Camille giggled too.

I heard Kevin sigh.

"You're enjoying this too aren't you Camille?" Kevin said.

I looked at Camille.

She giggled again.

"Sorry. It's just amusing to see you two... uhmm... tease each other." Her giggle broke into a laugh.

Kevin just smirked.

...

_That irresistible smirk of his that he used to only give to me..._

I frowned a little. Some of my 'Camille-hate' returning.

Okay, relax Gwen. Remember what Ben said, Kevin's not like that. Okay then.

I tried to convince myself that Ben's words were the actual truth but it just didn't work.

"Get in." Kevin said.

I got in and sat at the front as always and Camille at the back.

"Where we going?" I asked Kevin.

"'Dunno. Where do you 'wanna go?" He asked me back.

"Kevin." I said in_ that_ tone.

He always does this to me.

"He He. Kidding. But seriously, I have no idea. How 'bout you Camille where do you want to go?" He asked her.

_Ugh. Camille-hate bar filling up._

"I don't know... Ooh! Doesn't Ben alway talk about that Mr. Smoothie place with the weird flavored smoothies? I 'wanna go there... 'Ya know... If you guys 'wanna go..." She replied shyly.

_Oh please._

"Let's go. Maybe we'll see Ben too." I interrupted.

"Right." He said with a bored tone.

We drove to Mr. Smoothie and the ride was quiet all the way...

**Thazzit for now folks! Hope ya'll enjoyed the story. :D Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. :D**


End file.
